The Potter-Weasleys
by this road we walk
Summary: A summary of all of the people in the next generation! Read and Review! K for safety. edit: image is from burdge-bug!


**A/N: I got some reviews on my other story, "The Next Golden Trio" and a few people asked me to make a continuation of it. I honestly had no idea what to write , so I'm writing one of the entire next gen. Don't forget to check out "A Classic Love Story" guys it's been like half a year since I last updated, but I am keeping my promise of not updating until I get one more review.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I wish I was.**

**Warnings: Slight slash and various pairings. Really nothing particularly controversial honestly.**

The Potter-Weasley Clan is most definitely a strange place to be. It has the most sought-after blokes and birds in all of Hogwarts. Along with the honorary members of Scorpius, Teddy, Lorcan, and Lysander, people absolutely adore all of the Weasley-Potters. No one adores them more than themselves. Not to say that they're self-centered, but they are a wee bit…overprotective of each other. It makes it hard for new people to join the group, in fact, it's near impossible. However, that just makes the honorary ones more special.

Let's begin with the Potters. All of the Potters are in Gryffindor and all strikingly resemble their grandparents and parents.

James Sirius, the oldest of the Potters in 6th year, is quite worthy of his middle-name. He is completely like both of his namesakes in every aspect other than looks. James Sirius has brownish-red hair rather than night black. He has hazel eyes like his grandfather on his father's side and freckles splattered across his nose. He doesn't wear glasses because he got his vision from Ginny's side of the family apparently and doesn't need them. He loves Quidditch (he plays Chaser) and plans to go professional straight out of school. He was a total ladies man before he got into a relationship with one of his best friends, Alexandra (Alex) Davies, who is also very close with his family.

Albus Severus (who will hex you if you call him anything but Al), the middle child in 5th year, is the spitting image of his father in every aspect but the scar, a few freckles (Weasley genes), and he doesn't wear glasses. He has ebony hair and the striking green eyes from Harry which have wooed so many, to his constant annoyance. However, a big difference from him and his father is that he is in fact, gay and in a relationship with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. He also loves Quidditch and plays beater, but he plans on being an Auror (go figure).

And the last of the Potters, there's little Lily Luna, the 3th year. Her temper is far from little. She flames up at the littlest of things, following the red-head stereo-type to the grave. She has more reddish than orange, straight red hair, and chocolate brown eyes with a dash of freckles on her cheeks and nose. She looks more like Ginny every day. She loves Quidditch and plays seeker on the Quidditch team like her father did. She spends a lot of time with her family and friends just to show them how much they mean to her. She and her brothers are all incredibly close, but they do tease each other a fair amount.

In the Granger-Weasley side of the Weasleys there are only two, but they have enough personality between the two of them for 7 people.

Rose Weasley, a 5th year, is a perfect blend between her mother and father. She has her mother's face with her father's eyes and an odd reddish-brown wavy mixture of their hair. She has a temper ten times worse than her mother and is incredibly protective (like all of the Weasley-Potters) of Albus and Scorpius. If you so much as look at those two strangely, she'll give you a punch in the groin and a stinging hex for the road (she's more protective than most). After all they are her best friends and team mates. She plays Keeper on the Quidditch team and plans to go into the Aurors. She needs some place to take out her anger.

Then there's Hugo, a 3rd year like Lily. He's shy with brown wavy hair and pale blue, almost violet eyes. His shyness makes people wonder how he landed in Gryffindor rather than Hufflepuff, but he loves fiercely and will kill anyone who insults his family or friends. (He shares his mother's love of hexes, after all.) He hates playing Quidditch, but enjoys watching the games. He's very like his mother in that respect.

Onto the Delacour-Weasleys. There are three of them; Victoire, Dominique, and Louis.

Victoire, a former Ravenclaw, and Head Girl, is 20 years old and misses Hogwarts dearly. She has long silvery blonde hair and ocean blue eyes (the characteristics of a Veela), which _would _make boys flock to her if it weren't for her boyfriend Teddy Lupin who is most definitely the jealous type. As one of the few Ravens in the Weasley-Potters, she is wise beyond her years and infinitely kind with a touch of sarcasm (if a bit oblivious to people's feelings). She's a journalist for the Daily Prophet (who has changed its ways due to her) and she loves it.

Dominique, Domi, 19 years old and a former Gryffindor misses Hogwarts a lot, but she often goes to Hogsmeade to meet with her cousins illegally. She managed to not inherit any of her mother's Veela genes and instead has orange, straight hair and her father's sky blue eyes rather than her mother's ocean blue ones. She absolutely loves Quidditch and went into the Holyhead Harpies as a Chaser after taking a gap year after Hogwarts. (And her Aunt Ginny only got her the tryouts for the team a little bit.) She has a tendency to be a prankster and slightly insensitive, but she loves her sister and the rest of her more than anything and would die for her. (There's the Potter-Weasley protectiveness)

Louis Weasley, a 2nd year Ravenclaw and a surprise baby is one of the only male Veela ever. He has close cropped golden blonde hair and the same eyes as Victoire. He is way too scared to get on a broom and therefore does not play Quidditch. Being the youngest in the entire Weasley-Potter clan, everyone is even more protective of him than almost anyone else. This annoys him to no end.

Then there are The Johnson-Weasleys, Fred and Roxanne, the twin pranksters of Hogwarts. Sound familiar?

Roxanne, a 6th year Gryffindor, has her mother's black-brown hair and darker complexion. She loves pranking with her brother who she is incredibly close to. She has a tendency to go overboard with her pranks, but her heart is in the right place. She ends up being the person that most of her cousins go to with issues. She plays chaser on the Quidditch team and loves it. Once out of Hogwarts she wants to go into the Harpies with her cousin, Dominique or even the Falcons.

Fred, Roxanne's twin, and a Gryffindor loves to prank as well, but keeps it better hidden than his twin. He looks absolutely nothing like her with his pale complexion, freckled face, and ginger hair. When Dominique left, he began playing Chaser because of Roxanne's pleas. He's fairly good at it, but his real calling is pranking. He wants to join his father in his shop once he's out of school.

Lastly of the Weasleys, the Bownas-Weasleys, or Percy's side of the family, there are Molly and Lucy, both Ravenclaws.

Molly, at 18, has soft blue-grey eyes and curly dark brown hair. She wears black, thin-framed glasses and constantly has her nose in a book. She's a bit of a nerd, but she does have the Weasley temper which explodes out of her only when something _really _bothers her. Otherwise, she is rather quiet and doesn't enjoy Quidditch. However, she is well-loved by all of her cousins for her infinite kindness and willingness to listen. She is a Healer at St. Mungos and stays with the long-term patients, which not many have the patience for.

Lucy, a seventh year, is an avid reader, but not at all quiet. She has grey eyes from her mother and straight red-brown hair. She's quite the prep with her silver reading glasses. She most definitely has the Weasley temper and uses it freely. She has a secret love of pranking and hangs out with Roxanne a lot. She doesn't really like Quidditch, but in family pick-up games, she plays beater usually. She really is violent.

Then there are the honorary members of the Weasley-Potters who may as well be a part of the family.

Teddy Lupin, the oldest of the clan is 21, a former Gryffindor, and dating Victoire Weasley, so once they get married he really will be a part of the family. He is a metamorphagus, but he generally has turquoise hair and golden eyes with a muscular build. He loves Victoire very much and is definitely the jealous type.

Scorpius Malfoy, a 5th year, and a surprising Gryffindor, is dating Al Potter. He's very happy with him. He plays beater with Albus on the team (they make a dynamic pair) and he fits in more with the Weasley-Potters than his own family. Everyone loves him and has accepted him as part of the family. He has neat blonde hair and piercing silver eyes that remind everyone of storms. He's excited to get out of Hogwarts and become an Auror.

Last are the twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

Lorcan the Gryffindor and Lysander the Ravenclaw, 5th year are exactly identical and they both have silvery-blue misty eyes. Lysander is a head in the clouds type of guy and Lorcan is more realistic. They both love strange creatures which is why they are drawn to the Weasley-Potters. Obviously, they both grew up around them and have always been a part of the family. Neither of them plays Quidditch.

The decorations around the Great Hall are stunning. Through the ceiling, you can see the afternoon sun and hanging all around the room are the banners of all 4 houses. It's almost crazy how many people they've jammed into the Great Hall for this one event.

The entire Weasley-Potter clan and co. sits is at graduation, either in the seats or standing in line. It's been 2 years and Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Lorcan, and Lysander are standing in line, graduating. Albus as Head Boy, Rose as Head Girl, and Albus, Scorpius, and Rose as Quidditch captains. Al kisses Scorpius on the nose and laughs at his expression while Rose rolls her eyes. Lysander and Lorcan are discussing plans for once they get out of Hogwarts.

Dominique, Victoire, and Teddy are all reminiscing about how this used to be them a long time ago and freaking out about the engagement ring on Victoire's finger. They love being grown up, but Hogwarts is a magical place that no one ever wants to leave. James, his girlfriend, Fred, and Roxanne are watching the 5 in line, excited about the graduation and talking about James's new spot on the Appleby Arrows and Roxanne's new spot on the Harpies. Fred is simultaneously asking James and Alex when they're going to get married, making both of them blush beet red.

Hugo, Lily, and Louis are hoping it's them soon graduating, but of course, it isn't. They know that there are a lot of important events that year, graduation being one of them. Molly and Lucy are arguing about the latest book they've read, both about to unleash their famous Weasley tempers.

Yes to an outsider they are one crazy, mixed up family, especially today, but for them, it's just another day in the life.

**A/N: Guess who wrote that all in one sitting…me! I really do like it, but it could be better at some parts I think. Don't forget to review my lovelies!**


End file.
